


Tell your sister

by masterofdragons42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, General Poetry, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdragons42/pseuds/masterofdragons42
Summary: Originally posted this on deviant art awhile back, though I would post it here and see if you guys liked it.





	Tell your sister

Pure Flesh tangled in defiled machine  
Revelaed through blue fire and flame  
But my daughter is ignorant of this  
Legacy mired in dark shadow  
Unburdened by prophecy  
Redeemed through my progeny  
Seen at last with clear eyes  
I now beg of thee  
Flee now, my child  
Leave me you must  
Your Mentor's success is complete  
Depart, Zarathustra, from this cave  
Baptize she with my beloved's eyes  
Tell her you were right about me  
Tell your sister you were right  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on deviant art awhile back, though I would post it here and see if you guys liked it.


End file.
